


God Love Him

by kbl55429



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Boy Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, Good Parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Max is alive, Preachers Son Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: The town bad boy falls in love with the preachers son.





	God Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

Magnus was known as the town bad boy, riding his motorcycle down Main Street as fast as he wanted, breaking hearts along the way. He never cared and he never apologized for being who he was, that was until he met a certain raven hair beauty with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

 

 

_“Clary, I don’t want to go to a party with a bunch of high school kids.”_

_“Magnus, former high school kids, it’s a graduation party and I want my big brother there to celebrate with me. Please.” She laid the puppy dog eyes on him which he could never refuse._

_“Alright alright but only for a little while.”_

_She squealed, “yes, thank you thank you thank you.” He smiled and hugged her. He put on his tight black leather pants, a green silk shirt, his leather jacket that was a glittery black and black combat boots. If he had to show his face he at least was going to look good doing it._

_When he arrived at the party that night, he grabbed a beer, he didn’t plan on drinking but one beer wouldn’t hurt him. He mostly came so he could keep an eye on his sister with blondie, make sure he didn’t do anything he wasn’t supposed to._

_As he was walking around he heard a loud chanting, when he got close he saw a boy being held up by his feet drinking from a keg while people were cheering him on. When the man was put down on his feet Magnus had never seen a more beautiful man before, he had black hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans and denim button up. When Magnus got closer he recognized him, it was Alec Lightwood, the preachers son._

_He had recently came out to everyone as gay and as a shock to him he was accepted with open arms. So now the small town located on the Mississippi River had two openly people part of the LGBT community even though he expected there were more out there._

_Then their eyes met and Magnus felt a shiver run through him, right there he knew he wanted to know more about the blue eyed beauty. They were staring waiting for the other to break, Magnus just stared at him and then raised an eyebrow which cause the blue eyed beauty to smile and it was one of the most breathtaking smiles he had ever seen in his life. Magnus moves his head as a way to tell the beauty to follow him._

_Magnus made his way outside and sat on the swing on the front porch hoping the blue eyed beauty would come sit next to him. After about five minutes Magnus had about given up and was getting ready to leave when he felt a dip in the seat next to him. When he turned his head there he was and he was even more beautiful up close._

_After staring at each other a couple minutes they crashed their lips together in a heated but passionate kiss. When the need for air became to much they broke apart and Magnus broke the silence, “I’m all for parties but what do you say we get out of here?” He nodded his head and they left the party in a cloud of dust on Magnus’ motorcycle._

 

 

Magnus smiled at the memory of his first encounter with Alexander Lightwood. If someone would have told him that he was going to fall in love with the preachers son he would have told them they were crazy. But life is funny that way and the things we never expect to happen happen and instead of overthinking it, Magnus just went with it and followed his heart. He put his jacket on and hopped on his motorcycle, he was meeting Alexander after church. He pulled into the parking lot waiting for his love to come out and greet him, he had some big news that he wanted to share with Alec. When Alec walked out next to his mother Magnus smiled remembering when she first caught them together.

 

 

_Magnus and Alec had been dating for six months when they had a huge fight about all the sneaking around, Magnus wanted to continue because he loved the thrill of it but Alec wanted to be able to go out to dinner with his boyfriend and then it slipped out._

_Alec had confessed to him that he loved him and he wanted the world to know. Magnus was shocked and Alec was about to run out before Magnus caught his arm and smashed their lips together. When they broke apart Magnus looked at him in the eye to make sure there was no regret and there wasn’t he was only met with love and adoration._

_It knocked Magnus back, nobody had ever fallen for him the way Alec did, people just saw him as a pretty face they could hit and quit. Alec always looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars. A tear slipped down his cheek and he looked at his boyfriend, “I love you too.” The next thing they knew clothes were flying everywhere and they fell into a passionate embrace._

_They woke that next morning to a screaming crying Maryse Lightwood. Her rule abiding never did anything wrong child was sleeping with the town bad boy. They were soon joined by the rest of Alec’s family, Jace and Izzy looked impressed, Max didn’t understand what was going on and Robert did not look happy. They should have been mortified but they couldn’t help but look at each other and bust out laughing. Robert didn’t yell and he didn’t raise his voice he just looked at the two of them and calmly told them to get dressed and meet him downstairs._

_They got the talk about safe sex and how long this had been going on, Magnus could tell that they weren’t happy with their sons choice of company but they knew him being eighteen they couldn’t tell him what he could or couldn’t do. So they got the talk and Magnus got the the shovel talk from Alec’s family to which Magnus responded that he had no intention of breaking Alexander’s heart. Right then his family knew they were in love all because Alec never let anyone call him by his full name._

 

 

When Magnus and Alec’s eyes met anyone could see the loved they shared. In a small town news spreads like wildfire, everyone told Alec that Magnus was only going to break his heart but Alec only ever saw the best in him. They had their up and downs at the start but here they were a year later and Alec had saved his life, made him see that life and love was worth it.

Alec ran into his arms, “your back, I missed you so much.”

They broke apart and Magnus caressed his cheek, “I missed you too.” He gently kissed Alec on the lips, Magnus had a soft spot for the kid and everyone knew it. “Come on hop on, I have something to tell you. It’s not bad I promise.” Alec nodded his head, kiss him and put his helmet on and hopped on the motorcycle clinging to Magnus as they took off to their spot, Magnus remembering the first time they found it, it was the moment everything had changed.

 

 

_It had been four months since the night he and Alec met and they were cruising on the motorcycle something they always did that summer. Magnus had always pushed the limits but tonight he pushed them too far and they had almost crashed into a truck head on._

_Magnus pulled over and Alec climbed off and threw his helmet on the ground but all Magnus could do was laugh. “Are you fucking serious Magnus!”_

_Magnus walked closer, “babe what’s wrong?”_

_“What’s wrong Magnus, we almost just died and all you can do it laugh. You have to stop this shit, one day your going to make a bad decision and it’s going to be something you can’t come back from.”_

_Magnus just smirked, “as I recall that’s one of the things you liked most about me.”_

_Alec groaned and stomped off, “Alexander come on, where are you going?” He didn’t answer and Magnus took off after him not wanting to leave him in the woods alone. He didn’t know how long he followed him but they had came across a small spring where you could see clear to the bottom._

_Magnus found him sitting on some rocks and he sat down next to him trying to have a conversation but Alec just ignored him. When the silence became to much Magnus gently turned Alec’s head towards him and saw something he never wanted to see, tears falling from him beautiful blue eyes, “Alexander,” he said softly, “what is it?”_

_Alec sighed, “Magnus why do you do it?”_

_“Do what Alexander?”_

_“Act like your life doesn’t matter?”_

_Magnus smile faltered and turned away so Alec couldn’t see the tears, “Magnus, please, let me in. Your hurting, let me help.”_

_“Not everything can be fixed Alec, this is who I am, I’m nothing, it’s all I’ve ever been and it’s all I’ll ever be.”_

_“That’s not true Magnus, your everything.”_

_“I’m not worth the trouble Alec. You do good to get as far away from me as possible, I’m cursed, everything and everyone that I care about gets destroyed in the end.”_

_Alec placed his hand on Magnus cheek turning his head to him and Alec could see the tears, Magnus was hurting._

_“Magnus, pain and loss, they define us just as much as love. It’s apart of us, all of us, everyone has troubles but there are always people there to help pick up the pieces, you just have to be willing to accept the help.”_

_Magnus sighed, “I was the product of a rape, I always knew something was wrong. My mother always pushed me away, made sure I was always occupied so she wouldn’t have to deal with me. The older I got the more I realized I didn’t look like my father. Then one night when I was seven I woke to yelling and I heard my mom tell my father that she was raped and that I wasn’t his son. But my father told my mother that it wasn’t her fault and that he loved her and me no matter what. That I was and always will be his son. But I guess it wasn’t enough, she had suffered from depression, she lasted another couple of years before she took her own life. My father loved her with all his heart, he tried to be there for me but I was a reminder of all the bad things that happened in our lives. Dad threw himself into work and the longer it went on, the more neglected I became. When I was fifteen I got involved with the wrong crowd, all I ever wanted was to be wanted. It became too much so he sent me to live with Luke and Jocelyn, they were good friends that use to live next to us in Brooklyn until they moved here. And once again I was casted aside. They did everything they could to make me feel wanted and loved and I was grateful but it was never enough, I wanted my father but he just couldn’t be what I needed him to be. I found other ways to cope and it was the motorcycle, doing the things like I did earlier it made me feel more alive but then I met you, your kind, and caring and just everything I wanted but don’t deserve. That’s why you should run as far away from me as possible, I’m broken Alec and I don’t know if I can be fixed.”_

_Magnus turned to look at Alec expecting to see pity but he was met with the look of pride and dare he say love. “Magnus, your worth everything, when I with you I feel so alive. I was always scared to be myself, when I came out I was still scared, scared of what everyone else thought but you, you make everything so much clearer, with you the world doesn’t matter because I don’t want the world, I want you and that’s every part of you, the good and the bad.”_

_Magnus looked at him seeing if he was telling the truth and there was no lie in those eyes, “I want you too, will you help me?”_

_Alec answered, “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.” They stayed there in each other’s embrace until the sun met the horizon. Whenever it became too much, the two of them would go to their spot and just hold each other until it all calmed down._

 

 

Magnus parked his motorcycle and they walked hand and hand to their secret spot. They sat down on those rocks and Magnus looked at his love while playing with his hand. Alec broke the silence, “Magnus, your worrying me, what’s wrong?”

Magnus smiled, “I got it, I got the internship.”

Alec smiled that huge smile he loved so much, “Magnus that’s great, I’m so proud of you, I told you you would get it didn’t I?”

“You did, Alexander, I want you to come with me, will you come with me?”

Alec smiled and crashed their lips together, “yes, god yes, wherever you go Magnus Bane, love of my life, I go too.”

Magnus looked at the man in front of him, the man that only ever saw the best in him, the man that told him at this very spot six months ago that he was everything and that he only wanted him. Magnus was going to hold onto him forever and always, “I love you Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I love you Magnus Bane, forever and always.”

 

 

================

 

 

It had been six years since Magnus and Alec moved to a small shoe box apartment in Brooklyn, New York. It was hard for Alec to leave all his family behind but it had been worth it, he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Alec transferred to NYU where he got his degree in literature, something he always loved. When he graduated he started teaching at a local high school, secretly writing a book, a book about the love he shared with Magnus and all the trials and tribulations they went through. It spoke of how two people, the town bad boy and the preachers son, how they found love in each other and how they saved one another. Many thought it was a work of fiction, but it wasn’t, it was a true story but was told through fictional characters.

Magnus slowly worked his way through the company all the while finishing his business degree that he started nine years ago, two years before he met Alec. After finishing his degree three years ago he started designing his own clothing line. A line that had his name on it and not someone else’s, it was hard at first but with the encouragement of Alec he made it through and was now a very successful fashion designer.

Today was their eight year anniversary and Magnus was going to finally ask Alec to marry him. They knew they wanted to get married but they wanted to wait and get Magnus’ business off the ground and boy did it ever. Everything was finally settled and with eagerness Magnus was finally ready to pop the question. And even though they’ve been together all these years, Magnus was still nervous as the day they first met.

Magnus had decided he was going to pick Alec up on his motorcycle, something they hadn’t taken out in forever. It was a beautiful spring day and he knew exactly where he was going to ask. When he saw his blue eyed beauty walk out of Brooklyn High School, their eyes met and they were still very much in love.

Alec walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and he heard cat calls and cheers from his students. Magnus knew how beloved Alec was, he just had this aura around him that spread warmth and acceptance and love. “Babe, you got the Harley out, what’s the occasion.”

“You’ll see,” Magnus said while wiggling his eyebrows. “Hop on sweet cheeks.”

So thats what he did and they took off arriving at Central Park an hour later. Magnus hopped off and pulled out a blindfold, “put this on, please, it’s a surprise.”

Magnus knew Alec hated surprises but he pulled out the puppy eyes which caused a groan and Alec rolling his eyes but he put it on anyways. Magnus just chuckled. They walked for about ten minutes and when they arrived at their destination, he pulled off the blind fold, “surprise.”

Alec gasped, they were in their spot but Magnus had a blanket laid out with a panic basket and roses all over the place which were Alec’s favorite, “babe, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank, come on sit down, I made all your favorites.” So they sat there and ate and talked, that was them, they could sit down and talk for hours and not run out of things to say. When they finished up the last of the tiramisu Magnus looked at the loved of his life and when he saw the love and warmth in his eyes, it was all the courage he needed.

“Alexander, when I first met you I never thought that I would fall in love with you, hell I never thought I’d ever fall in love at all. You made me see that my life was worth something and that love was worth it, you saved my life in more ways then one. It’s been a long and winding road but we made it through. Through the nights where we drank cheap wine and ate ramen noodles by candlelight, those are the nights that I cherished and still do cherish the most because it was just you and me.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood will you do me the honor and become my husband?”

Alec’s hands flew to his mouth and tears were falling down his eyes, “Yes, god yes, a million times yes.” Magnus put the ring, it was a platinum ring with three diamonds on his finger and crashed their lips together. When they broke apart Alec looked at his finger, “Magnus Bane, I love you so much, I can wait to spend forever with you.”

“And I love you Alexander Lightwood.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I like the ending but I didn’t know how else to end it.


End file.
